RAZONES
by Aswang
Summary: Razones conjunto de Drabbles , por las cuales Sasuke, quiere a Naruto-kawai... PROPIEDAD DE SASUKE UCHIHA
1. Chapter 1

**RAZONES**

_

* * *

_

_No lo sé, la inspiración me vino en un flash O.O, y no pude contenerme a escribirlo espero que lo disfruten_

* * *

**RAZON 1: **_**SUS OJOS**_

_Sus ojos_, tan azules que ni el mismo cielo se le compara; tan puros tal cual agua cristalina…

Oe teme, mírame y dime que es cierto - _sus ojos_, llenos de sentimientos y emociones

Mph, es cierto dobe – no puedo evitarlo, vuelvo a perderme en _sus ojos_, están brillando, brillando de alegría.

Le propuse irnos a vivir juntos, ya es tiempo no?, desde que regrese a la aldea, no pude evitar verle diferente, sin duda me había enamorado y aun lo estoy, estoy perdidamente enamorado de él, de Naruto.

Sasuke!, que pasa hoy estas distraído, o es que acaso te estas arrepintiendo?..- sus orbes se apagan y baja la mirada, no, no lo hagas no me prives de ver tus ojos.

Mírame – quizá mi voz suene un poco dura, pero es la única forma de ver _sus ojos- _escúchame bien dobe, jamás me arrepentiría de lo que paso, pasa y pasara, por que te amo

Así es señoras y señores (jóvenes y señoritas XD) el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha, admite amar a Naruto Uzumaki, señal de perdición, pero es inevitable…

Junto nuestras frentes, para mirar sus ojos más de cerca, si adoro sus ojos, por cómo me miran, y porque solo me miran a mí, porque es el MIO, sus ojos son míos… (nos salió posecibo el chico )

* * *

**No definitivamente no lo pude evitar, es tan tranquilizador librarse de lo que nos aqueja (ya toy loca XD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Dejen sus comentarios, son mi fuente de vida, algo así como la sangre para los vampiros ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**RAZONES**

_**Bueno acá, ya con el segundo capitulo n_n**_

_**Agradezco a: luni234, sakuris y Neko-Naru-Uchiha**_

**RAZON 2: **_**SUS LABIOS**_

Sus labios, tan sensuales, provocadores, me invitan a besarlos, me incitan a desearlos…

Teme!!!

Esos labios, son una obsesión de por vida, besarlos es deliciosamente fantástico, y es que realmente son deliciosos, su sabor es único, _RAMEN_…

Sus labios, son hermosos y perfectos, dulces y juguetones, si sus labios fuesen veneno, me echaría con gusto a los brazos de la muerte

Son un dulce néctar que muero por probar cada vez que los veo…

Sasuke, que tanto me ves?

Mucho, por ejemplo tus labios, dobe

Veo sus labios, son tan deseablemente sensuales cuando ríe…

Son irresistibles cuando se mueven para decir mi nombre, cuando se mueven para decir "Te amo"

A veces me resulta injusto el estar enviciado por sus labios

Pero los ansío demasiado,

Deseo un beso tuyo, probar tus labios, para así poder morderlos y quitarte el aliento con un beso lleno de pasión.

Te deseo, deseo tus labios

Deseo besar con pasión tu boca

Deseo recorrer tus labios, para memorizar cada parte de ellos

Deseo sellar tus labios sin temor a perderte después…

Por que cuando me besa, me siento renacer, mi corazón se acelera, son mi fuente de vida

Sus labios rojos, tan tentadores e inocente a la vez, aun dormido sentiré sus labios presionando los míos, sentiré su sabor, su textura…

Es tan gratificante saberlos míos, por que nadie se atreva a probarlos, solo yo conoceré su sabor

_**Oh vaya, ahora si que mi lado poeta, salio, me siento tan feliz, XD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado n_n**_

_**Ciao =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**RAZONES**

_**Oh vaya reo que me descuide un poco **_

_**Ojala y esto no vuelva a pasar**_

_**Aquí tienen la tercera razón**_

**RAZON 3: **_**SUS CABELLOS**_

Sus cabellos, tan suaves, sedosos…

Se parecen a suaves hilos de oro

Hermosas hebras hechas de plata

Flameantes el viento

Tibios al tacto

Mmmm – un suspiro mio sale involuntariamente

Tu melena brillante

Enmarcando tu rostro…

Es dulce tenerle

Sentir sus cabellos

Acariciarlos

Tocarlos

Enredar mis dedos entre ellos

Sus cabellos,

Son dorados

Dorados como el sol

Mios…

Palpar, quedarme con su aroma grabado en mi mente

Un aroma tacito

Nunca jamas antes encontrado

Es unico

Y lo mejor de todo

Solo yo puedo sentirlo

Mio….

Sus cabellos, tan afables,

Otra RAZON mas para quererlo

Para amarlo

Y no querer separarme jamas de el

Naruto

Por que el es solo mio…

_**Jejeje ojla y me hay salido la inspiración**_

_**Dejen reviews**_

_**=D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**RAZONES**

_**Jeje**_

_**Tengo algo de prisa asi que**_

_**Aca tienen otra razón**_

**=D**

**RAZON 3: **_**SU ROSTRO**_

Su rostro

Tan angelical

Tan perfecto

Tan para mis dedos

Lo puedo delinear, tocar

Sentir

Su rostro

Con esa tierna mirada

Con esa dulce sonrisa

Con esos sensuales labios

Que me hacen caer en la tentación

Con esa provocadora mirada

Que me invita a pecar

Lo amo

Su rostro

Cuando se acerca al mio

Cuando lo siento rozar con el mio

Voy de camino

Al cielo

o…

caigo en el infierno

su rostro

dulzura encarnada

tentación encarnada

peligrosa combinación

y yo me declaro preso

preso eterno

pero

si es junto a el no me importa

si el me acompaña

por que lo amo

_**Dejen reviews**_

**=D**


	5. Chapter 5

**RAZONES**

**=D**

**RAZON 3: **_**PROPIEDAD DE SASUKE UCHIHA**_

Mío

Solo mío

Todo de el es mío

Pienso seriamente ponerle un cartel que diga:

"_Propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha… Nadie puede tocarlo excepto él"_

Si eso sería lo mejor

Después de todo

No me gusta como lo miran

Por poco inundan la aldea

Y el dobe ni cuenta

Desde esa vez que lo hice mío

Esta más radiante

Más lindo

Más…

No se puede explicar

Solo se ve como un ángel caído del cielo

El más hermoso de todos

Tan inocente

Tan cálido

Es, tan él

Lo amo

Es por eso que lo amo

Nadie consiguió hacerme sentir lo que este _zorrito_ me hace sentir

Por eso es solo mío

De mi propiedad

Suena _un poco posesivo_

Pero es mi naturaleza

Y lo que es mío

Es solo mío

De nadie más

Solo mío

No lo compartiré

Ni siquiera con ese idiota pintor de cuarta

Ni siquiera con el mapache sin cejas

Mucho menos con la comadreja que tengo por hermano

Ja

Y ni se le ocurra a la vieja alcohólica esa

Volver a besarlo

Mucho menos en la frente por que él es solo MIO

Todo de el es mío

_Sus ojos_

_Sus labios_

_Su rostro_

_Su cuerpo_

El me ama y yo lo amo

"PROPIEDAD DE SASUKE UCHIHA, NADIE PUEDE TOCARLO EXEPTO ÉL"

Ni siquiera te atrevas a verlo

O formaras parte de mi lista negra

Te lo advierto

_**Naaa**_

_**Ya termine **_

_**Me canse un monton**_

_**El chico solo es un "poco" posecivo**_

_**jejeje**_

_**Dejen reviews**_

**=D**


End file.
